1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to landscape grass surfaces and, more particularly, to a system and method for providing a synthetic grass landscape which is substantially free from organic matters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is sometimes desirable to discourage animals from frequenting a landscape area where they represent a nuisance. For instance, various methods have been developed for inhibiting bird-nesting at an airport. Airport runways are typically surrounded by natural grass surfaces, which in addition to requiring a great deal of maintenance, are associated with the presence of earthworms and other sources of nutriment for birds. As is well known, birds can cause considerable damages to aircraft and various procedures have been developed for effecting bird dispersal at airports, such as detonating cannons. However, such procedures have had limited success.
Another problem with natural grass surfaces in airfields is its inherent softness. Indeed, natural grass surfaces and the underlying soil are normally too soft to appropriately support an airplane in the event that the same moves off the runway. This may result in the airplane getting stuck in the soil surrounding the runway. Because of its inherent softness and irregularity, natural grass also constitutes a relatively poor emergency-landing surface.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new landscape grass surface which will contribute to reducing the flocks of animals at a given landscape location, while maintaining desirable soil conditions thereat.